The Bet
by Sindy Sugar
Summary: Muta and Toto decided to have a bet... sorry not much of a summery. (Based on my crossover between The Cat Returns and The Great Mouse Detective)


Based on my crossover between The Cat Returns and The Great Mouse Detective, of how Toto and Muta got into the bet, they had. I thought it would make a funny little story. This is a one-shot.

I do not own The Cat Returns...but one day I will! MUHAHAHAHA-!

Oh umm- your still here? *cough*** **Anyway...Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

I Bet...

Muta glared up at Toto on the balcony, as he devoured a whole angel food cake in whole.

Toto smirked back at him.

Muta knew that look. It was the look that said "You glutton".

Muta growled quietly and stuffed a slice of cake in his mouth.

Baron and Haru, at the moment, were sitting on the couch in a friendly conversation while sipping on their tea.

Still chowing down on cake, Muta growled even louder, still feeling Toto smirking at him. Finally he decided to say something.

"Would ya quit staring at me while I eat?!"

"Oh... you finally said something. I was wondering when you would." said Toto in amusement.

"Quit staring at me, you birdbrain!"

"How could I not stare, with you scarfing down that cake like it's your job."

"Shut up, you birdbrain!"

"Still sticking with the name birdbrain, aren't you, hairball."

"Shut up! You birdbrain!"

Haru and Baron, who already heard the fight progressing, sighed.

"I swear, Toto and Muta are secretly married." Haru said a little too loudly.

Baron struggled to keep his composure and fought the urge to crack up from Haru's comment.

Muta and Toto immediately turned to Haru.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

Haru smiled at them while rolling her eyes.

"But, come on you two. Can't you go on for a week or even a day without fighting?"

"That would certainly be impressive." Baron remarked.

Both Muta and Toto were silent for a moment until Muta started eating his cake like a maniac again.

Toto sighed.

"Must you _still_ eat like a pig, fatso?"

Muta turned to face Toto angrily.

"Listen, you birdbrain! I'm tired of you always commenting on my eating habits and most of all my weight! I bet you wouldn't be name calling me as much if I was skinny, in fact, I'm going on a diet!"

Haru gasped, Baron's eyes went wide, Toto's beck was hanging open.

"And if I lose a quarter of my weight within 6 months, birdbrain has to stop with the insults for 6 months!"

Toto snapped out of his shock and smirked.

"Is that a bet?"

"You're darn right!" Muta snapped.

"Okay, but if you **don't **lose a quarter of your weight within 6 months, then..." Toto said looking around for some inspiration on what Muta should do.

Then his eyes trailed to the angel food cake Muta was eating.

"Then you have to make me a mulberry pie WITHOUT poisoning it" said Toto.

"Your on!" Muta said, then suddenly remembered something.

"But why did you tell me not to poison it when your a creation and poison can't kill you?"

"Well, it may not kill me but I can taste it, it's horribly vile."

Then the bureau went silent. Baron decided to break the silence.

"Well Muta, if you are going on a diet, you better get started right away." said Baron gesturing to the plate of angel food cake that Muta was eating.

Muta looked down at his plate, and sighed in sadness.

"Do me a favor and get rid of this before I lose my head" said Muta halfheartedly.

Haru took the cake away from Muta and placed it the furthest away from Muta.

"In that case I should probably-" Muta said.

"Work out?" asked Haru.

"Yeah..." said Muta in a lazy tone heading towards the door to leave.

"Good luck Muta." said Baron watching Muta leave.

Just as Muta left to work out, Toto smiled down at Haru and Baron.

"This I gotta see!" said Toto opening the window to fly out.

"Please don't tease Muta that much while he exercises Toto!" Haru called out to Toto as he flew away.

Baron sighed and turned to Haru.

"I look forward to what these 6 months hold for them." said Baron smiling at Haru.

"Yeah it makes me wonder who is going to win." said Haru smiling back while slightly blushing at the baron's smile.

"I think Muta might have a chance. When he gets into something, he's into it" said Haru.

Baron raised an unseen eyebrow at her.

"Ms. Haru...you _**do**_ know Muta's eating habits don't you?"

"Yes but I think Muta still might win."

Baron walked to Haru and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now Haru... I've known Muta for years and he can't help overeating almost every 3 hours. Surely you know it will be Toto that will win." said Baron smirking down at her.

"You wanna bet?" said Haru playfully.

Immediately Baron shook his head.

"No. I do not want **us **to be fighting like those two do everyday, just because of a bet. I would hate to fight with you" said Baron looking straight into Haru's eyes with those emerald eyes of his, that made Haru's knees go weak.

"I would too Baron" said Haru looking back at him. "I would too..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

Yeaah... if you read my crossover you pretty much know who won the bet and who didn't. Well what do you think on my first try in a humor fanfic, love it or hate it?


End file.
